FlutterDash - A Simple Spark 2
by OctaviaMelody
Summary: So.. here is the next chapter of the story... umm.. im not well recently, due to home problems... so it may be a while before I update again, Ill try bring you you chapter 3 as soon as possible, review if you enjoyed, or if you see any mistakes... see you again soon, and feel free to pm if you want...


Fluttershy was very nervous, hoping her long time bullier, Rainbowdash, would turn against Lightningfire, hoping that Rainbowdash wouldn't just help him, Hoping with all of her being, that Rainbowdash would decide to defend her. Fluttershy's eye's remaining closed ever since she had called for Rainbowdash, Fluttershy opened her eye's as she heared Lightningfire raising his voice. "Who are you to tell me what to do? Rainbowcrash!" Lightningfire taunted "just get your lackeys to let her go, and we'll be on our way." Rainbowdash asked of him in a calm, firm voice. "Make me." Lightningfire demanded, throwing false punches at Rainbow. But she just stood there calmly, hands behind her back. one of Lightningfire's fake punches came to close, and Rainbowdash had grabbed it, with speed so fast it was almost invisible. She turned around, crouched, and threw Lightningfire over herself. Lightningfire landed on his back, forcing the air out of his lungs. Rainbowdash put her foot down on his chest, threatning to kick him there if someone decided to step out of line, while also keeping lightningfire pinned. when lightningfire got his air back, he quickly ordered his 'friends' to help out of it. as soon as they let go of Fluttershy, Rainbow lifted her leg and kicked Lightning in the chest, and he got all the air shoved out of him again. "Do you really want bad shit to happen over a guy who doesn't give a fuck about you?" she warned, the gateway to hell was about to burst open until the two lackeys fled. Rainbow whispered to herself, "that's what I thought." she looked at Fluttershy with a smile, Fluttershy was confused at the rainbow haired girl who had tormented her for years. "A-a aren't you going to h...h... hit me now?" Fluttershy stammered, shivering out of fear. when she heared Rainbowdash laugh, she looked up. sure enough, there was a smile on the taller one's face. "hey, come with me, we should probably get out of here before our 'friend' here catches his breath. there is an abandoned Janitor's room I know about that we could talk in."

Fluttershy couldn't help but think about what Rainbowdash could have been planning, it could be that she was tricking her into something, or simply just wanted to talk. "well?" said Rainbowdash, who was now tapping her left foot. "well... I guess everbody deserves a second chance." she said getting up. still uncertain about Rainbowdash

as they walked in, Fluttershy looked around, seeing some decorations and some small inexpensive furniture in the oversized janitor's room, which had some burn marks all over it. "I thought you said this place was abandoned?" Fluttershy asked, as Rainbowdash brightened the room with some old, dim lights. "yeah, well, nobody ever comes in, so... I stole a few things and put them here." the rainbow haired girl said, sitting down on a work chair. "so... what did you want to talk about?" Fluttershy asked, tilting her head ever so slightly. "well..." Rainbowdash looked down to her feet. "its not a very easy thing to talk about... for me." She whispered quietly. "Go ahead, I won't judge you..." Fluttershy spoke, adding a smile. Fluttershy was a bit curious at the new friend "well... I uhm... I... just want to apologize to you... I know I've been... Harsh... and I just thought about it, this summer I..." Rainbowdash searched for words to use. "I... Changed..." she added a shrug as she said the word 'changed' " I was visiting my grandpa, ironsteaks, in Canterlot... and my friend mathew, lived with him, ever since his father and mother died in an accident. anyways, he is always doing some parkour, or some jiu jitsu, which I admire in boys. I was so exited to meet him... Anyways, when I got there, he wasn't in the house. so I asked where he was, and my grandpa said he was outside at the park. so after I was done catching up with him, on what was going on around, I decided to check on Mathew, I walked briskly, and when I got there, five people stood around a limp body, as soon as I figured out that the limp body was Mathew..." Rainbowdash teared up, voice shaky, and her eyes were closed. "I-I... I snapped, I couldn't control myself. About a minute later, three of them had been incompacitated, and the other two had broken arms... I-I-I... asked him why? and after he didn't respond, I raised my fist,about to punch him... but it hit me, I was no better than the people who did this to him, and I thought of many people who I had used my strength or my words against... I just want to apologize to you, Fluttersh..." Rainbowdash couldn't talk anymore, her words were replaced with sobbing, Fluttershy simply said. " It's okay... I forgive you." "Really?" Rainbowdash asked after she was done crying. "yes." Fluttershy sat on Rainbowdash's laps, hugging her. Rainbowdash blushed, as Fluttershy rapped her arms around her, and as Fluttershy's head landed just inches above Rainbowdash's breasts.  
"After all the years I've been a jerk to you... I probably don't deserve this." Rainbowdash whispered. Fluttershy quickly raised her head, and scolded, "don't say things like that! of course you deserve it. I don't want you to be like that!" "Okay." Rainbowdash said apologeticly and surprised that the extremely shy girl had raised her voice louder than she expected one like her to have. then The pink haired beauty lifted Rainbow's head up, and gave her a soft, airy, short, kiss. Rainbow's insides went all fuzzy, and her face warmed up. "thankyou..." was all Rainbow could say after. "Don't mention it." Fluttershy said with a sheepish smile. Rainbow blushed.

*DING* (the bell rang)

the two got up, and stood facing eachother.

"your small." Rainbowdash complimented "your tall" Flutter complimented back. "touche!"  
they both shared a laugh,

"hey Fluttershy?"

"what?"

"do you think we could spend more time like this"

"u-umm... I guess..."

"great! how about saturday?"

"I suppose..."

"alright... let get going... we'll be late."

the two headed out to the hall, and soon found out that they both had the same first hour together.

they both walked off, making small talk, and the rest of the day went pretty smooth for Fluttershy.


End file.
